A St. Augustine grass which has been named "Seville" was disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,097, which issued on Sept. 6, 1977. Another St. Augustine grass which has been named "Delmar" was disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 893,960, filed Aug. 7, 1986. A further St. Augustine grass designated 6-72-182 is disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 07/185,523, filed of even date herewith.